A peristaltic pump, also known as a hose pump, is a type of industrial pump which is used extensively in medical, food, and chemical industries to transport medium which is sensitive, viscous, strongly corrosive, provides grinding effect, has a high purity requirement, or contains a certain amount of granular substances.
A hose is the only essential element of the peristaltic pump for receiving liquid, and a roller or a pressing block squeezes the hose to cause the liquid within the hose to flow. The hose is an independent unit, eliminating the requirement for a hermetically sealed pump body. Therefore, the peristaltic pump is leak-free and very sanitary. In addition, a constant volume of liquid is outputted each time the roller is rotated, enabling the peristaltic pump to provide an outstanding performance in the application of quantifying feed.
However, the structure of the peristaltic pump is complex, with gears of the driver arranged to turn the rotor to which the rollers are fixed, being exposed within the pumping chamber and thus exposing the operator to possible injury when changing the hose.